Smoking appliances and material burning devices such as incense burners are becoming more sophisticated and this sophistication has in many cases led to more effective and efficient products. For example, pipes are not being provided with mechanical means for pumping air and resulting smoke through the structure, such designs being of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,100; 3,863,648; and 3,889,690.